


蜂蜜柠檬茶

by wakaba



Category: 8wo
Genre: ABO, AU, M/M, R18, 双向暗恋, 爱豆和粉丝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakaba/pseuds/wakaba
Summary: 对在下雨天中偶遇的图书管理员一见钟情怎么办？他居然还是我的粉丝。





	蜂蜜柠檬茶

**Author's Note:**

> 捏造有，注意避雷

【8wo】蜂蜜柠檬茶  
*私设，唱见8x图书管理员wo  
*会有r18描写，不适者请跳过  
*ooc，有错字请当没看见x

 

>>>

“雨下的好大”，hachi背着装着吉他的盒子，快步跑进了一家在雨里还亮着灯的店铺。  
里面的人抬起头，看了看湿淋淋的hachi，有些为难的歪了歪头，“是来躲雨的吗？”  
“啊，给您填麻烦了吗？那我现在就走。”hachi一愣，打算转身出门。  
“不是不是，我正打算走，都进来了就等雨停吧，我家住的很近的，夏天确实很容易下雨，毛巾借给你。”坐在门口的男子笑着说道，站起身走到hachi前面，把毛巾递给他，“擦擦吧，不然会感冒的。”  
“真是太谢谢您了。”hachi接过毛巾，一股淡淡的蜂蜜味从上面传来。  
“您那个背的是，吉他吗？”  
“啊，是的。”hachi点头，打开了盒子，“您介意我弹吉他吗？”  
wowaka摇摇头，“我很喜欢的一个唱见就会弹吉他，我很喜欢，算我留您避雨的报酬怎么样？”  
橘色的灯光打在wowaka身上，那股淡淡的蜂蜜味又传来了，甜甜的，hachi清楚的听到了自己的心跳声。  
吉他的声音在这个私人图书馆里响起，wowaka盯着hachi的纤长的手指，突然红了脸，他清楚的闻到了自己信息素的味道，是甜腻的蜂蜜味。  
等hachi弹完，钟表上的指针即将指向七点。“那个，时间不早了，雨好像也没听的样子，我把我的伞借给你吧。”wowaka站起身，把手里的伞塞到hachi的手里，等hachi收拾好东西，走出了图书馆。  
“这怎么行，雨还挺大的，会感冒的。”  
“不用，我家离着很近的，我跑几步就到了，不用担心。”wowaka锁好门，和hachi挥了挥手，向雨中跑去。  
hachi看着那个远去的背影，伞的质感还留在手里，他撑开伞，踏着水，向家走去。  
到家后，他洗完澡，躺在床上，拿起手机，默默的在推特上发表了一条推文  
“这大概是一见钟情？”

>>>

出乎hachi所料，他那天在雨中光顾的私人图书馆没有开门，他无法把伞还回去，“可恶，早知道就当时留下联系方式了，啊啊啊，hachi你丢死人了。”  
他只得转身，离开那家让他魂牵梦绕的图书馆。

>>>

wowaka坐在自己的位子上，时不时的打个喷嚏，“唉……抵抗力怎么这么差了，淋场雨就感冒……头好痛……”  
风铃的声音突然响起，他抬起头，隔着镜片，看见了那个人。  
“您终于来了，前几天我来找您发现您不在，把伞还给您。”hachi惊喜的说道，从包里掏出伞，递给wowaka。  
“谢谢。”wowaka接过伞，脸上带着可疑的红晕，“你叫什么？”  
hachi沉默了几秒，吐出一个名字，“米津玄师。”  
“我叫wowaka。”  
“那个，您的脸好红，”hachi伸出手，贴到wowaka的额头上，“好烫，您是不是发烧了？”  
温度有些低的手突然放到了自己头上，头疼的感觉稍稍有些缓解，“可能吧，我有点感冒。”  
“果然是那天淋雨，都怪我，我送您回去吧，休息比较重要。”hachi伸出手，拉住wowaka，“您家住在哪？”  
一时间浓郁的蜂蜜味道包围了两人，糟了，wowaka心想，为什么偏偏是这时候。  
“wowaka……您是omega吗？”  
“嗯……”  
hachi叹了口气，叫来出租车，在迷迷糊糊的wowaka口中问出了他家的住址。wowaka无意识的往hachi怀里蹭，还带着鼻音，甜腻的蜂蜜味充满整个空间。  
好不容易到了家，打开门的那个瞬间，hachi被吓到了，房间里摆满了他的专辑。  
怀里的Omega还在自己的怀里蹭着，发出小猫般的呜咽声，hachi愣在原地，被wowala搂住脖子，唇上传来柔软的触感。  
“承认吧”，hachi心想，“你就是喜欢他了。”  
“米津困...太快了....呜....”wowaka眼里带着泪水，发出甜腻的呻吟声。  
“wowaka桑不喜欢？”hachi说着，加快了抽插的速度，向着敏感点狠狠撵过，听见了wowaka变了调的喘息声。  
“不行了.....呜.....要...要去了...”  
Hachi扣住wowaka的手，咬住他后颈的腺体，把信息素注入进去，形成一个临时标记。

>>>

“那个，对不起，是临时标记，你可以打我了.....”hachi看着面色阴沉的wowaka，小声的说道。  
Wowaka揉了揉头，“没有，不怪你，抱歉。”  
Hachi没说话，静静的点点头，一阵铃声响起，打破房间内尴尬的氛围。  
“抱歉，我还有点事情，先走了。”hachi接完电话，一边道歉，一边穿好衣服，先走了。  
Wowaka重新倒回床上，“唉.....这个发展也太糟糕了！”

>>>

“hachi，你知不知道你下个月还有live啊，我都快急死了！”工作人员举着手机，看见匆匆赶来的hachi，责怪的看了他一眼，“快点彩排一遍，这是最后一次了。”  
“哦哦，好的。”

 

>>>

在这将近一个月的日子里，hachi曾找到那家小小的私人图书馆，但似乎是与他开玩笑一般，每一次那家图书馆里，都空无一人，他隔着玻璃，呆呆的望着里面的一切，“wowaka桑，是不打算见我了吗？”他突然想起了什么一般，掏出手机，给自己的经纪人打电话，“喂，我live的票，能给我一张吗？”  
“啥，你请女朋友吗？”  
“差不多吧，你说有没有就行了。”hachi说道，眼睛里燃起希望的光芒。  
他凭借记忆，把那张票寄到wowaka家里，并在邮件里写了这样的一句话。  
“恭喜，您是幸运的，请来吧————hachi”

>>>

Wowaka收到票时，他来来回回的打量着那张票，忍不住发了推特并@hachi求证。  
他的消息被秒回了，那句是的让他欣喜若狂。

>>>

“为什么，是米津困......”  
Live现场，他看着在台上歌唱的hachi，他静静的听着歌，准备转身离开。  
音乐戛然而止。  
Hachi的声音从台上传来，“我在一个雨天里，意识到了我对你一见钟情，后来的事情也许，不，是一定伤害到了你，对不起，但是我还是希望，希望你能原谅我，wowaka桑，我喜欢你。”hachi的话在最后，声音颤抖，他站在台上，眼睛紧紧盯住台下的那个声音，视线逐渐变得模糊起来。  
Wowaka的眼泪突然落下来，“笨蛋，喜欢你喜欢了这么久，怎么可能轻易放弃啊。”

>>>

“就是这样呢，还好wowaka桑原谅我了。”  
“哈哈，二位的感情故事真是精彩呢，节目的最后不打算再秀一下吗？”主持人一脸坏笑着提问。  
Hachi转头看向wowaka，扣住他的后颈，轻轻的吻了他一下，对着脸红的wowaka说道：“我爱你。”


End file.
